1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for guiding a parking space, and more particularly, to a method and device capable of utilizing location information and a sensor of an electronic device for guiding a parking space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parking space in a heavy traffic city is troublesome to a car driver. With technology advances in recent years, more and more drivers utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the wireless communication system such as 3G or Wi-Fi for finding parking lots nearby.
However, after entering a parking lot, the driver usually cannot find a vacant parking space. Even if the number of vacant parking space is shown at the entrance of the parking lot, the driver still cannot know the location of the vacant parking space. When the driver is guided via a GPS, which is commonly used outdoors, poor signal reception may occur indoors, causing the positioning function of the GPS disabled. Note that, similar problems may also occur indoors when the driver uses the wireless communication system for positioning. In order to solve the abovementioned problems, base stations or mobile signal boosters have to be arranged widely.